


Hot Chocolate

by gay_as_heck



Series: Femslash Yuletide 2014 Ficlets [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, Female Character of Color, Female Jewish Character, Fluff, I mean it's just mentions of it but it counts I think, Kwanzaa, thats all it is, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2756492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_as_heck/pseuds/gay_as_heck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://femslashyuletide.tumblr.com/">Femslash Yuletide 2014</a> challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Chocolate

“Merry Christmas.” Michonne shoved a brown paper bag at her, tattered and discolored.

“How…” Andrea shook her head. “We aren’t apart from each other for more than 5 minutes at a time, how in the hell did you manage to get me something?”

“I have my ways.” Michonne smiled slyly.

“Well now I feel bad,” Andrea scolded her. “I didn’t get you anything. I didn’t even remember it was the holidays.”

“I didn’t get you a present in hopes of you getting me something,” Michonne replied. “Just open the damn bag.”

Andrea did as she was told, opening the bag slowly and gasping when she saw what was at the bottom.

“Godiva hot chocolate!” She threw her arms around Michonne. “Oh my god! Where the hell did you get this?”

Michonne shrugged. “Some store. There were a few canisters, but most of ‘em were opened or past the expiration date. I was lucky to find this one.”

Andrea let go of Michonne to stare down in amazement at her gift. She frowned suddenly. “Wait, don’t we need milk to go with this?”

“Water’ll work just fine, 'specially since I don't see any cows sitting around waiting to be milked.”

She pulled out a half-filled gallon of water, and poured a little bit into their cooking pot.

“That’s a little bit,”  Andrea said, “Definitely not enough for the both of us.”

“I’m not having any,” Michonne replied, lighting a fire under the pot.

“Why not?”

“It’s _your_ present.” She stood up and dusted her hands off, taking a seat next to Andrea again.

“Doesn’t seem fair that you don’t get a present,” Andrea mused. “I’ve never even celebrated Christmas!”

Michonne laughed as she lay back. “Me either.”

Andrea lay next to her, asking, “What’d you celebrate growing up?“

“Kwanzaa. Sometimes. It depended on whether my mom had us for the holidays that year, or my dad. Usually my dad had us, and he was the one who was gung ho about the holidays. Mama didn’t really care. You?”

“Hanukkah. We were Jewish.”

“Were?” Michonne prodded.

“I still am, sometimes. I just…sometimes I don’t know if God’s even up there. And if He is, I don’t know if He cares about us.”

Michonne stayed quiet, and Andrea rushed to add, “Sorry for being such a downer.”

“It’s ok.” Michonne smiled. “We all need to have an existential crisis every so often. Keeps us grounded.” 

Andrea turned her head to look at Michonne, smiling at her softly. Michonne’s smile widened, and Andrea was overcome with the urge to kiss her. She’d be lying if she said she’d never thought about kissing her before, but this time the urge was much, much stronger.

By the time she realized she’d been staring at her best friend for at least a full minute, Michonne had already gotten up to check on the boiling water, declaring, “It’s done.” 

She gestured for Andrea to bring the cocoa powder, and, after pouring the water into a cup, carefully shook a small amount of powder into the cup. She shook it around a bit, then carefully handed the cup to Andrea.

Andrea sat across from Michonne and brought the cup to her lips gingerly, breathing in the smoke emitting from the cup before taking a sip. 

“Well?”

Andrea let out a small moan. "Tastes like heaven.”

She took another small sip, staring at Michonne over the cup, who was watching her every move.

“You know,” Andrea said suddenly, “I still don’t think it’s fair you didn’t get to taste the hot chocolate.”

Michonne frowned. “I already told you it was for you.”

“Still.” Andrea put her cup down on the floor next to her. “I think you should get a taste.”

Before she could lose her nerve, she leaned over and kissed Michonne, bringing her hand up to touch her face lightly before she pulled away.

Michonne looked…stunned. Not exactly the reaction Andrea had been hoping for.

“Shit, I fucked up, didn’t I?” Andrea ran her hands through her hair. “Shit, I’m sorry, I-“

“You were right,” Michonne breathed. “It really wasn’t fair I didn’t get to taste the hot chocolate.”

She smiled at Andrea mischievously. “I don’t think I tasted it very well, I may need another taste.”

Andrea smiled broadly. “It’d be my pleasure.”

Michonne leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of Andrea’s mouth, moving to press another kiss to her upper lip. Andrea kissed her back, moving her hands to Michonne’s waist as she deepened the kiss.

Michonne pulled away suddenly, and Andrea let out a low whine. 

“Your hot chocolate’s gonna get cold,” Michonne murmured against Andrea’s mouth.

“Screw the hot chocolate,” Andrea whispered, nipping at Michonne’s lip.

“I can think of much more…creative things to do with that hot chocolate.”

Andrea turned to pick up the mug, and took a sip, offering the cup to Michonne, who took a generous drink.

“You like?”

“Definitely,” Michonne replied, “But I think I liked it better the first time I tasted it.”

“Well, I certainly wouldn’t want to disappoint you.” She pressed her lips to Michonne's once more, gently, but firmly.

They kissed for a few more moments, slowly, before they separated for air.

“Happy Kwanzaa.” Andrea sighed happily.

“Happy Hanukkah,” Michonne shot back.

“Merry Christmas.”

“Happy New Year.”

“…I ran out of December holidays.”

“I win.” Michonne grinned, pumping her fist in the air.

“Just shut up and kiss me,” Andrea grumbled.

“Gladly."


End file.
